How I Put Our Lives Together
by TheFanFicWoman
Summary: Tainaka Ritsu, a manga author who bases her manga's off of real life experiences. Little does she know that she'll be basing her current one about her love experience.


**Author's Notes: I do not own K-On! If I have any grammar, punctuation, spelling mistakes, it probably means I didn't double check that certain part.** **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **How I Put Our Lives Together: Chapter 1 -** **References**

* * *

 **-Elementary School-**

 **July 20, 1998**

 _"What's your name? I'm Tainaka Ritsu!" You introduced, bouncing up and down._

 ** _Swoosh~_**

 _" **_ _** , huh? Your name sounds pretty, let's hang out! Want to go to my house?"_

 _Seeing **her** nod, **she** shyly started walking behind you, following you to your house._

 **-High School Graduation-**

 **March 3, 2011**

 _The wind blew **her** hair, **her** iris glimmering in the sunset._

 _"Hey."_

 _"Hmm?" Turning **her** head to you._

 _"You know, we've been friends for a really, really long time now."_

 _ **She** smiled, "Yeah, ten years, to be exact."_

 _"Uh, yeah, exactly." You snickered._

 _"Haha." **She** chuckled _

_Silence sat between you and **her**._

 ** _..._**

 _"Anyways... Can I tell you something...?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _This was your chance, you didn't want to mess it up._

 _"I... I-"_

 _You breathe in and out, trying to calm yourself._

 _"I love you. I love you, so, so much."_

 _You said it, you said the words that have been burdening you._

 _You see **her** eyes widen._

 _There was only one thing that came out of **her** mouth as a reply to your confession._

 _" **I'm sorry**."_

* * *

That confession occurred six years ago, the only thing you could do was move on,

and you did.

There was no choice, you had to.

You like **her** , **she** doesn't, end of story.

You don't know when or how, but the feelings you had for **her** drifted away.

You and **her** separated ways as both of you went off to different universities.

A click on a door was made.

"-Ah, Tainaka-san, there you are." A brown-haired man entered the room, wearing a black suit.

"What do you need, Kujou-san?" You placed your belongings down, waiting for his response.

"Torinou-san needs to talk to you."

"Torinou? As in, the owner?"

"Yep."

You followed Kujou from the door. Looking to your side, you notice that they changed the carpet, from emerald green, to ruby red.

Being called to the office is the time where you'll be nervous the most, there's a 50/50 chance, you might get bad news or the opposite.

Your steps became heavier as you approach closer to the office.

'C'mon... One... More... Step...'

Twisting the doorknob, you were greeted with a smiling Boss.

"Ah! Tainaka-kun! Boy, do I have some exciting news for you."

Relieved flowed through your veins.

Closing the door, you made your way to the chair in front of her desk.

"What would this 'Exciting news' be, Torinou-san?"

"Well, your latest, romance manga, 'If This Was A Movie', is a big hit!"

Your lips curved into a smile, while your eyes widen in surprise.

"W-What do you mean?"

You're stuttering in excitement.

"Well, it sold over 800,000 copies in the third week, which is four weeks ago. And I bet it's already over a million by now."

"So, you're telling me, that I, Tainaka Ritsu, from a simple company, sold a simple manga, and turned that 'Simple manga' into a big hit...?"

Torinou gave a small chuckle. "Shockingly, yes."

All you could do was jump in joy, never did you know that this'll happen in your life.

"I can't wait 'til **she** hears about thi...s..."

 **She**?

Who's **s** **he**?

It's **her** , isn't it...?

 **She** is probably having the time of her life, without you.

I bet **she** doesn't even remember your namー

Okay, enough with the deep zone.

" **She**?" Torinou asked, which made you snap out of your trance.

"Oh, um, nevermind that." Waving your hands in front your face.

"Ooh-kaay? Anyways, YOUR MANGA IS A BIG HIT!" Exclaimed Torinou.

* * *

Your stylus hovered over its tablet.

Your eyes stared at the item, your mind full of blank space.

"I... I can't think of anything!" Taking grasp of your messy hair, you spun your wheel chair around and checked the paper laying on your desk which contains the story's summary.

"The deadline is in two weeks... I haven't even started on volume 3 yet..." Laying your head on the back of your chair, the digital clock seemed to have caught your eye.

" **11:38 PM**..." You removed your yellow headband and let your bangs cover your forehead.

"Ugh... What have I been doing this week..."

Pictures of the past days played in your memory, partying... Drinking... Partying...

Well, you are now an adult.

 **[Flashback]**

 **October 28, 2010**

It's raining.

The flash of lightnings.

The sound of thunders.

No, it's more like a storm.

You ran.

You ran to **her** house, without an umbrella.

Running through **her** driveway, you reached **her** front door.

" **_**! **_** , open up!" You bang the door with your balled-up hand.

Rushing footsteps were heard.

"R-R-Ritsu? I-Is that y-you?!"

"Yes! Yes, **_**!"

 **She** opened the door, pulled you in, and then leaped on you.

"R-R-Ritsu! I-I was so scared!"

Your eyes widen, your heart beated faster than the Usain Bolt running.

"Heh, what are friends for?" You tried to lighten up the mood.

 **She** didn't say anything, nor lift **her** head up, **she** stayed in the same position, embracing you, even though you're soaking wet.

 **[End of Flashback]**

"Ahh... That's it! A rain scene!"

You began to write the next script for the story.

"... And then he does this... And then that..."

"And then she jumps on him... Tells him she missed him... Yatah yatah yatah..."

"... DONE!"

You held the paper up, looking at your rushed, messy hand-writing.

"Whew... I gotta get started on the drawing... I'll do that tomor... row..."

You drifted off to sleep.

Your eyes shut closed, your whole asleep.

* * *

Your eyes fluttered open, eye bags still a little visible.

Getting up, you went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Twisting the dispenser made the water in it flow out of its faucet, to your glass.

The sound of swallowing rang in your head.

Placing the glass down, your phone rang.

"Torinou-san? What does she want, now?"

Grabbing your phone, you slid your thumb across the screen to answer the call.

 _"Hello~, Tainaka-kun~."_

"Uh, Torinou-san?"

 _"Hey~."_

"... ***END*** "

You hung up the call.

Your phone started ringing, again.

 ***CLICK***

 _"Tainaka-kun~, you're so mean~."_

You rolled your eyes, "What is it you want?"

 _"Hmm~? Oh, someone stopped by, she was looking for you. I think her name is **_ _**?"_

" **What?** "

* * *

"Re-Repeat that, again, Torinou-san?"

The call was buffering. You didn't exactly hear what Torinou just said but you caught up on some of it.

 _"I said, someone was looking for you. Ahh, here it is, her name is A-_ ***RING*** _Oh, wait a minute, I gotta' take this. Talk to you later, Tainaka-kun~."_

"Wa-Wait! 'A' what?! Don't hang u- ***CLICK*** -she hung up."

You threw your phone on your bed and flopped down with it.

Putting your palm on your forehead, you swept your bangs up, clearing the way for your eyes to see.

"Ugh, what am I going to do...?"

 **She** is like a distant diamond sky, something that you can't touch unless you do something to it. Yet, you did something, which lead you two to separate.

Remembering the confession made you cringe, you wish you didn't have confessed.

If you didn't confess, maybe you two will still be together, as best friends, right now.

But you didn't want to be be just 'Best friends',

you wanted you two to be something even more.

"Heh, I bet **she** is already married, while I'm here making manga." You put both of your arms on your head as a pillow.

Sitting up, you hopped over to your wheel chair, grabbed your stylus, and hovered it over its tablet, again.

"Uhm... What goes after the rain scene, again?"

You put both of your palms on your ears, covering it up to keep sound away from entering.

 **[Flashback]**

 **January 15, 2011**

One look.

 **8:00 PM.**

Light, ignited bulbs.

The buttons on **her** coat was locked in so neatly.

Every little thing **she** has on, you emphasized, what is there to not?

 **She** was wearing a white dress and white sandals under **her** autumn coloured coat.

"Woah, you look stunning."

 **Her** eyes widen with a blush on **her** face.

 **She** angled **her** head down which made **her** bangs cover **her** face a bit.

 **She** mumbled something that was too quiet for you to understand.

"Follow me."

You lead **her** to an edge of a mountain, barricaded with fences for support.

That mountain you two were on had the greatest views for the city lights of Toyohashi.

And so it goes, you two are sitting around.

"Isn't the lights beautiful?"

You tried to break the silence.

 **She** giggles, "Isn't it obvious?"

 **Her** laughs were so delicate to you.

 **She** says, "Look up."

Your face met billions of stars.

You were too awed to keep up with your surroundings.

Your shoulders brushed against **hers**.

"Hey, I want to give you something. Close your eyes."

"Right."

 ***DING***

The sound of a bell rung in **her** head.

"Okay, now open 'em."

 **She** was greeted with a thin, metal chain, wrapped around **her** neck. An expensive, diamond-shaped dew-drop resting on the tip.

"Wha-, th-this is beautiful, Ritsu. Why are you giving this to me?"

"Happy birthday."

 **Her** eyes widen.

 **She** sprung from **her** spot in to your arms.

"You're such a weirdo." **She** said.

 _Silence_

"I **_** You."

'What was that?'

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

You smiled, "You're welcome."

You two sat down and gazed at the stars in front of your faces.

Moments later, **she** fell tired and soon laid **her** head on your shoulder, this gave your body shock waves.

 **Her** silky, long hair, nuzzling against your thin, pale shoulders.

You wish this moment would last forever, it can't.

You were too confused with the emotions circling around your head that you forgot time was still a thing.

You checked your wrist watch.

 **10:44 PM.**

Time moved too fast.

You wanted to play it all back.

You were in love.

 **[End of Flashback]**

You were too flustered to focus on your manga-in-the-making.

"I could make a scene out of tha- NO! I am not going to make this manga cheesy!"

 ** _'I'm sorry.'_**

You clenched your fists so hard it almost snapped your stylus in half.

Your relationship with **her** were long gone.

You two aren't even in contact.

You don't even know if **she** has a husband, yes, that's how far apart you two are. You don't know what's going on with each other's life.

And you don't really care, you got over **her** , you're done with **her**. One less problem.

* * *

 ***DING DONG***

"Ah! Coming!"

You were pacing back and forth.

A certain friend came to visit you today.

You opened the door, revealing a close, childhood friend.

The figure looked up from her phone, to your eyes.

"Ricchan!"

"Mugi!"

Mugi hugged you with all her might, for a change. She hasn't seen you for over six years.

You encircled your arms around her waist.

Mugi pulled away from your embrace, looked at you directly in the eyes.

She changed.

A lot.

Although, her eyes still shone as bright as the Rigel star.

"I missed you so much!" She told you.

Her up-side ward, curving lips, and soft looking eyes made you grin wider.

"I missed you, too, Mugi!"

Her touches made your heart beat.

You ignored it.

After your 'Hugging-Session', **( A/N: _*Wink*_ ;) ) ** you lead Mugi to your living room, which contains lots of your electronics, Xbox One, PS4, Wii U, etc.

But, shockingly, your house was pretty clean.

"Nice place, Ricchan."

You friskily rubbed the back of your head.

"Why don't you sit down?"

"Ah, okay, thank you."

You took a seat across her.

Mugi crossed her legs in a seductively form.

"So, how've you been?"

"It's been fine, lately. Working on my manga, and that's basically it. Heh."

"I'm glad you still have that cheerful vibe around you." Mugi giggled.

You blushed.

"Man, last time we saw each other was at the graduation. You've changed, a lot, Mugi, in a good way."

"Haha, you can say that to yourself."

Mugi fiddled with her cup of water.

"It's cute how you still kept your headband."

"Oh, uh, this? My bangs get in the way all the time when I work without it."

"I like your hairstyle better with your bangs down, I think you lookー

"Weird? Yeah, I know."

" _Handsome_."

A little pink tint made its way up to your face.

"Oh, uhm... T-Thanks. That's the first time anyone ever said that to me."

* * *

"So, see you next time?"

"Yeah, I'll visit again, soon. Bye, Ricchan."

Mugi planted a kiss on your cheek.

You held the part she kissed and blushed wildy.

"Uh, yeah, bye."

You didn't notice, but Mugi's cheeks were redder than yours.

You closed your door.

You put your whole weight against on the door, leaning on it.

"Oh my God."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my story! Stay tuned because I'm making the next chapter ;) Rate and review, if you want. If it seemed rushed, I'm sorry! You might've noticed a lot of Taylor Swift Easter eggs. For example, the manga Ritsu was working on, 'If This Was A Movie', is Taylor Swift's song from her album, 'Speak Now'.**

 **Age and Height:**

 **Tainaka Ritsu** : 23, 5'11

 **Kotobuki Mugi** : 23, 5'8

 **_ _** : **?** , **?** ' **?**

 **Where and When: Japan, Tokyo, 2017**

 **See ya' next chapter motha people!**


End file.
